


She Couldn't Do It

by seanbw



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang/Katara - Freeform, Episode: s03e16 The Southern Raiders, Forgiveness, Future Aang/Katara, Gen, The Gaang Is Mad At Zuko, Zuko Is Bad For Katara, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanbw/pseuds/seanbw
Summary: Struggling with her tense relationship with Zuko, the use of bloodbending against a (mostly) innocent man and love for the Avatar, Katara enters a spiral that only one boy can help her out of.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	She Couldn't Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Post Southern Raiders Kataang fluff & angst.

When Zuko returned to their camp alone, Aang felt his heart sink. He watched as Zuko landed Appa on the cliffs of their island. The others observed the bison concernedly, noting the obvious omission of their waterbending friend and sister.

Any residual bitterness from their departure a couple days before was gone, immediately replaced with anxiety as they awaited their return. Zuko's arrival didn't do much to quell that.

Although Aang couldn't stay angry at Katara for her comments as she left with Zuko, he was slightly mad with his firebending master. Not only had he ironically made fun of him and his teachings about forgiveness, but he had attempted to use Katara's grief as a way to buy her trust. He didn't know Katara well enough to know how much this could potentially hurt her. Aang had agreed, after all, that she needed to face the killer and gain closure, but that idea that she thought she needed to kill to obtain that made him queasy, for her sake. He was there for her when she had been forced into becoming a bloodbender. Killing a man would only take that grief further. It didn't really matter to him whether or not she chose to exact justice on this man; she was not an Air Nomad. He fell in love with a beautiful Water Tribe girl, and he wanted her as is.

Sokka was a little more conflicted. He believed fully in what Aang had said- this guy probably wasn't all that important in the run of things, it would be so much easier and healthier to forgive. He had grown quite close to Zuko over the past couple of weeks, and his use of the information he gave him felt like a betrayal. He may have actually wanted to help, and to actually forge a normal relationship with Katara, but using her grief like this was not the way to go. 

Suki caught the apprehension on her boyfriend's, and everyone else's faces seeing Zuko arrive and guided them towards Appa. Zuko hopped down and awkwardly confronted them.

"Um, this is probably really obvious" Sokka spoke up, "but where the hell is my sister?" He folded his arms condescendingly as he spoke to the prince.

Zuko's stomach lurched and he averted the warrior's gaze. "There's a safehouse on Ember Island, an abandoned holiday home owned by the royal family. No one will look for us there, so I took her. We could go also."

"Did you think we would just leave Katara there?" Sokka interrogated.

"W-well, I wasn't really asking..." stammered the older boy.

"That's enough, Sokka" Suki scolded. She wasn't entirely happy with the situation, but the last thing everyone needed at such a critical time was more internal conflict. "Let's just pack up the rest of our things."

The rest of the group sighed or murmured in unison. There was no arguing with Suki on this, even if Aang wanted to smooth things out between them and Zuko, first, before they got on Appa. It was going to be a long, tense ride. 

Aang packed up quickly, not one for material possession who usually sleeped with Appa anyway. He airbent himself to the bison's head, who greeted his best friend with a friendly groan. Aang seemed to understand what it meant and patted his head in agreement. "Yeah, I don't like this either, buddy." He was made terribly uncomfortable by the tension in the air, but what troubled him most was Zuko's unwillingness to discuss what happened on the trip. What happened? His heart went out to Katara, hoping that she wasn't overly conflicted about whatever decision she made.

The others simply packed away their own tents and minimal belongings in silence, with Sokka and Suki quietly murmuring among themselves. It seemed like she was trying to comfort him, but that wouldn't be likely until he could see his sister. Toph decided not to comment sarcastically about everyone's thumping heartbeats, for once. It wasn't the right time, and she wasn't feeling great about any of this either.

Suki made her way on to the saddle, followed by Sokka boosting Toph up as well. Zuko and Sokka climbed Appa's tail and sat at the back of the saddle. 

"Is that everyone?" Aang called up to them from the head.

"Yeah" came Sokka's disgruntled reply.

"Yip yip" Aang said lamely. It was hard to get excited lately, and the atmosphere behind him didn't help.

The flight to Ember Island wasn't that long. Aang already knew where it was, having been to the Fire Nation often in his pre-iceberg days. Sokka spent the flight curled up next to Suki, head rested on her chest. She didn't dare say anything out of fear of provoking him further. Having to relive such grief was bad enough.

Zuko was more isolated than usual on these flights. Usually Toph or Sokka would stay near him and talk as they got along well with each other. This fed into Zuko's guilt even more. He had caused this situation. This was his fault. He had tried to help a girl who shared a similar grievance, and along the way gain her friendship, and instead it had backfired in his face the same way it did when he first tried lightningbending. 'Having a social life his hard' he thought. These were the only real friends he'd ever had, and he really didn't want to mess this up. "She didn't do it" he spoke up, finally. It was all he could say, really. Everyone else nodded, sighing a little in relief. If what Aang had told them was true, it would be worrying if she did end the man.  
In all honesty, he was surprised at Katara's apprehension about the man's death. She hadn't killed Yon Rha. Given her death threat back at the Western Air Temple, and her use of, well, a dark ability to control other's bodies, Zuko had honestly assumed she was about to take that man's life without regret. His friend's reactions proved that his surprise was unfounded. His picture of Katara was wildly distorted, and she was clearly a much different person than the Katara he had built up in his mind.

He wondered what the difference between this man and him was. Why did he deserve to be killed, according to Katara, rather than the man who had killed her mother. There was only one difference, Zuko mused. The Avatar. She had threatened him only if he decided to hurt the Avatar. Aang. Surely, it was merely trying to protect the world's only hope for peace? Her only hope? Maybe there was more than meets the eye in their relationship.

It only took about an hour or so to reach Zuko's holiday home. It felt like longer than that for most, as their bodies felt riddled with anxiety and worry over Katara being left alone on the island given her mental state.

As they began their descent onto the island, Aang bent the water in the air into clouds to cover themselves up. The beach house was on a more desolate part of the island. As royals, they were given plenty of space not to be disturbed. The beach went on for miles without much in the way of people. As they neared ground, and the house, Aang lept from the bison early and made his way towards Katara, who he spotted sitting pensively on a wooden pier, playing with the water. 

She heard him coming. And she was honestly a little afraid of facing him. All of the work they had put in to let her move on from learning bloodbending in the first place had just been thrown away. Would he be mad? Disappointed? She was terribly confused, her mind was racing at the one moment she needed clarity.

He stopped a couple meters from her, eyes boring into the back of her skull. "Katara! Are you okay?" he asked. She kept her eyes firmly on the water between her legs.  
"I'm doing fine, Aang" she replied meekly as she looked away into the sunset.

"Zuko told me what you did" he spoke softly. Her heart rate immediately picked up. Her breath hitched. 'Did Zuko tell him about the...' "Or... what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you." She let the breath she was holding out. 'Maybe not.' He smiled briefly, before returning to his concerned look at her hesitation. She could at least take solace in his cluelessness for now, but it wouldn't be right to hold that from him. She probably couldn't anyway.

She stood from her sitting position and faced Aang. "I wanted to do it, I wanted to take out all my anger at him, I couldn't" she spoke finally. "I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it... or if it's because I'm strong enough not to." 'Too weak to avenge mom... or strong enough to maintain my own balance. She probably wouldn't like it if I killed.'

"You did the right thing" Aang stated boldy. "Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing." Who knew better than the last airbender himself?

She looked her best friend in the eye. "But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him." Looking at Zuko now, she smiled a little. Even though his intentions were misguided, he still tried. She could attest to that much. "But I am ready to forgive you." She walked up to him, and threw her arms awkwardly around his neck. Hesitatingly, he returned her embrace. They were both very tense, but it got the message across. Zuko felt his heart slow down a little, calmed at Katara's gesture and forgiveness.

She pulled away after a few seconds, and walked away, leaving the two boys to themselves. At this point, she hadn't slept in days and had eaten minimally. The adrenaline in her body that had kept her awake and motivated for hours was finally draining from her body after finally getting some closure on her relationship with Zuko, and about her mother's murderer. The fatigue washed over her in waves as she joined her brother, Suki and Toph in the main eating area, followed soon by Aang and Zuko.

Katara was the usual one to cook in her group. Sokka, having not fully gotten over his sexist ideals, didn't bother learning how, Toph for being blind, and Aang because he was tied up all day in training or meditation. Aang, having noticed her fatigue and lack of energy, decided he would fix the group up some stir fry to eat with what little noodles and vegetables they had. Suki had also offered to help, so the rest just sat at the main table waiting. 

If it weren't such a public setting, Sokka might've brought up the day's issues. Instead, heart filled with concern for his little sister, he asked, "You okay, Katara?"

"I'm fine" she clearly lied. Despite this, Toph noticed that she had visibly calmed down since sitting down. "I'm sorry" she muttered, barely audible enough for the rest of the table to hear. It was clearly aimed at Sokka.

"It's alright, sis" he said genuinely. They both knew that this was just scratching the surface of the conversation they'd need to have later, but for now, in public, it would suffice.

Suki served up a meaty dish for Zuko, Toph, and her boyfriend while Aang , Suki and Katara ate a vegetarian stir fry that Aang whipped up. He flashed her a small smile, telltale of his openness with her, as he served her bowl. 

Dinner was an awkward affair that evening. Awkward attempts at small talk and quiet conversation kept the room from falling into an uneasy silence. Zuko and Katara avoided the conversation, only speaking when being spoken to.

Katara's silence in particular conflicting with her usual extroverted nature, so it didn't go unnoticed by the group. Of all of them, however, only Sokka and Aang really knew enough about Katara to know exactly what was bothering her, and more importantly, how to help.

Zuko showed everyone the rooms wordlessly that night, disappearing into his own without saying anything. Everyone was going to need a good night's rest before returning to normal, and a less angry Katara.

The evening of their return was more of a blur for Katara. She didn't remember much from it, the image of the soldier's pathetic begging form constantly replaying in her head. It was all she could think about. It was as if nothing notable had happened since arriving on Ember Island.

She tossed and turned in her bed every few minutes. Any time she got comfortable, the thought of her dead mother, or of Yon Rha would come crashing back into her mind. She would end up moving around again and again, just trying to distract herself. On top of that, the Fire Nation summer's were insufferably hot. Having just spent a couple weeks in the Western Air Temple, where the air is crisp and cool, the sudden change was too much for her to be able to sleep, even with her fatigue.

She sighed, thinking about how she had used bloodbending on the current leader of the Southern Raiders. When she first learned the dark art, she had broken down crying in front of the entire village, as well as her friends and brother. It was Aang that had mostly been there for her to comfort her. Even if she didn't often go to him, he would come to her and throw an arm around her shoulder. His culture meant that he always had a way with words when it came to comfort. His philosophy made sense to her, even if it was not her native one. And it certainly helped, for a while. Until now.

She hoped that maybe, just maybe, Aang would knock on her door any moment, having noticed her trepidation at the dinner table. Simultaneously, she hoped that he hadn't noticed her being so weak. He didn't need to see that. She didn't need pity.

Aang wasn't as restless as Katara was. He lay comfortably on his back, hands behind his head on his bed. The heat didn't bother him as much, being an airbender. He cooled himself down naturally and absentmindedly managed the airflow in the room. It was as normal to him as taking a breath.

What kept him up wasn't the heat, or any of his own problems, though. Katara had clearly been upset with what had gone down with the confrontation. There was something missing. He knew Katara well enough to state confidently that she was relieved she managed to let go of her anger, and not channel it at the killer.

Over the months, Katara had been the one to guide him through the familiar territories of grief and loss, showing him the healthy coping mechanisms she never gave herself the opportunity to use. She was more than happy to help him. A friend, or more. He didn't really know, and now wasn't the right time.

Since meeting Hama, he felt the need to return the favour. Not out of obligation, but simply because he cared about her. Cared about her enough that when she was stuck in a sour mood like this, it hurt him, too. He vowed inwardly to be there for her as she had been for him, and that he would do so now when the opportunity presented itself in the morning when she woke up.

It surprised him to get a knock at the door to his room. 'It's midnight' he thought to himself, 'What could anyone want right now?' He got up silently, drifting across the floor on air as not to wake anyone, and opened the door. 'Oh.' He smiled at the blue-eyed waterbending master in front of him. She looked quite disheveled, her hair was scruffy and her eyes had black bags forming underneath them. It didn't matter to Aang, he was not one to judge.

She averted his gaze, asking quietly, "Is it alright if I come in?"

The boy nodded, and she stepped carefully into his room. She stood in the middle of the floor, unsure of what to do next. She was in Aang's room, a part of her wanted to be excited but also not make him uncomfortable. "Do you want to sit?"

She sat down on the bed quickly, and Aang took a seat next to her, putting his feet up on the mattress. Katara followed suit. 'His room is so much cooler and... comfier' she thought to herself. It was so tempting to just fall asleep right here and now, ignoring Aang altogether, but that would be rude. 

They sat next to each other, but maintaining a centimeter distance between them. Katara stole a peek at Aang, her look being met with complete patience. He was watching her, concerned, but without expectation. She felt like she really could just fall asleep on his shoulder and he wouldn't mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her.

She bit her lip. He didn't need to hear it yet. "About...?"

He chuckled a little. "Come on, Katara. There's something missing here and I can tell. It's eating away at you." He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "You never have to say anything, but you've hounded me until I talked it out. I think it'll help. Let me return the favour."

She looked away, afraid what she was about to say would make him mad. Make him love her less. "I... Remember how I was after meeting Hama?"

Realisation dawned on Aang's face, exactly what Katara was afraid of. Her heart rate picks up, fearing the worst, but he simply squeezed her hand and flashed her a comforting look, beckoning her to continue.

"Before I found my retired mother's murderer... We found his replacement. It was a full moon. We thought it was him, but, before I could figure it out" her voice began shaking, "I felt the full moon enticing me to bend his blood. And I let it. I wanted him to hurt, I wanted him to fear me" her voice rose slightly in frustration. "To fear the girl he shook to the core six years ago. When I looked into his eyes, it wasn't him. I could tell. I never forgot those eyes."

This was a lot to take in for Aang. He broke eye contact to contemplate what she had told him further. Minutes passed, and Katara's angst increased exponentially with each that passed in silence. "I hate that I let that happen" he said sadly.

"What?" she whirled.

"I should've been able to help you in that moment. I could've come with you."

"It doesn't matter, Aang. I needed to face him alone. Zuko had to help find him."

"How could you say that?" he challenged. "I'm your best friend, it's my job to..." he trailed off, unsure of how to finish that sentence.

She narrowed her eyebrows, irrational frustration bubbling in her throat. 'He's about to pull a Sokka, isn't he.' "Your job to what, Aang?"

"To keep you from feeling like this" he admitted. "I want you to be happy. I haven't been doing a very good job of that lately."

"Don't say that" she said softly. "I'm not your responsibility, Aang, but I really do appreciate it." She squeezed his hand, rubbing her thumb along the sensitive skin of his tattoo. 

"I want to make you happy" he conceded to her, hoping it didn't reveal to much of his own feelings, despite having kissed her weeks prior.

"You do" she told him, truthfully. They were each other's anchors. He leaned his head sideways to rest on hers, and she did the same.

"I'm glad." If this was all he accomplished post war, he thought he'd make a succesful man. "I'm a little mad at Zuko for using your grief like that though. I understand how hard that can be."

"You do?"

"In the Avatar State. The main driving force is all of my grief, all of my sadness, depression, even love. And I have a lot of all of it" he said looking directly into her eyes. 

Her heart skipped a beat at his subtle admission of his love for her. "I wanted to be mad at him too" she acknowledged. "But, even if he was doing all of this to gain my trust, or to help, he was still-"

"Trying his best" Aang finished for her, smiling. "Yeah. Zuko's an awkward turtle duck."

She looked at him weirdly after that comment. "Turtle duck?"

Chuckling, he responded, "Yeah. He loves turtle ducks. Seriously."

"Wow" she yawned. "Big scary Fire Prince is actually a big softie for turtle ducks"

"Maybe if you got to know him a bit."

"I think I'll be nicer, at least" she conceded.

"That's nice" Aang yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"Me too..." she trailed off as her eyes drooped and her head fell lightly onto Aang's shoulder. Both of them were completely comfortable with their positions. Aang pulled the blankets over both of their legs and threw an arm around her shoulder and awaited the sweet embrace of slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't get how people can view this as episode as a Zutara episode. Zuko is so toxic towards Aang, ironically so, and the episode shows just how little he knows about Katara and that he really doesn't understand. He has his own little arc in this episode, and it shows why Zutara in canon doesn't work.


End file.
